Kingdom Hearts: Untitled Saga: A Dauhters Pain
by Noly
Summary: This is a chapter from the Kingdom Hearts Fic i am writing at the moment. Not the first chapter, as the ones before are giving me trouble so they have to wait a while. A very sad chap for Kairi that will start the final countdown to the return of the hear


Noly: I don't own Kingdom Hearts so don't sue me please, there done. More chatter after the fic which is important concerning some backstory so please read it afterwards, cheers.  
  
***************************  
  
A Daughters Pain  
  
Kairi ran along the beach with the surf splashing around her feet, the sun low across the horizon. She ran as hard as he legs would carry her, tears streaming from her eyes blurring her vision so badly she could barely see. In a vain attempt to clear her vision Kairi wiped her eyes only to make it worse. Unable to see even her arm moving away from her eyes she stumbled and fell onto the sand.  
  
A sob escaped her as she lay there unmoving, hair waving gently in the breeze. After a few minutes of silence she stood up and looked around. The tears had stopped but her eyes were now red and sore. She was standing on the bank.  
  
The bank was a sandbank off the island that could only be reached on foot during the lowest tides. Otherwise you would have to wade through at least twenty meters of freezing water that would be waste height. If she staid here for much longer the tide would cut her off and eventually cover the whole bank. She couldn't care less.  
  
"Why" she sobbed her, voice rising to a scream, "why'd you have to go? Why'd you have o die? Why did you have to leave me" she reached the pinnacle of her scream,   
  
"No you cant be" her voice slowly raising to a scream "you can't be dead. You just can't be". Kairi wiped her eyes again  
  
"Why have you left me alone? WHY" a huge sob escaped her and she spoke more quietly, "Mom, Dad, what do I do now? WHERE DO I GO?"   
  
Kairi screamed at the world, she hatted it. Kairi screamed as hard and for as long she could. She swore and cursed in ways so bad that would have made people think that she had been caught in hell itself. Selphie would have puked, Tidus fallen to his knees, Wakka would have to lean against a wall, Riku if he were here would have hunted down the source of her pain and beaten the living crap out of it. Sora would probably go with him but he had changed during his quest, he might not. Probably if he didn't decide to stay with her.  
  
Finally with the last of her strength spent, the pain and exhaustion took over and Kari fell to her knees on the sand and sobbing. The memory o early flowed its way into her conscious mind forcing to relive the arrival home to find her parent's dead.  
  
Sora Kairi Selphie Tidus and Wakka had arrived back at Kairi's house for tea to find the door had been smashed in. the hallway was a mess, everything had either been smashed or simply knocked onto the floor and there was a trail of blood leading to the kitchen. Wakka went off straight away to find help, Sora entered the Kitchen well ahead of Kairi. He came back almost instantly his face pale looking distressed and leaned on the doorframe as though he might fall over.   
  
Kairi had made a move to enter the room but Sora moved to block it saying that she wouldn't want to go in. she asked what had happened, where were her parents and tried to force her way in. Both Sora and Tidus, who had entered as Sora leaned against the door, grabbed hold of her shouting at her that she couldn't go in, that it would hurt her. She struggled against them twisting and squirming, screaming for her parents, for Sora to let go.  
  
The boys tried hard but in effort not to hurt her they lost their grip and she slipped into the kitchen. What she saw shook her to the very soul and drove an icy dagger into her heart. She would have joined them on the floor had Sora not moved to catch her. The room was covered with blood even the ceiling and lying in the centre of it were the bodies of her parents, murdered buy the thugs from last week. Beaten and stabbed, they lay there lifeless and unmoving, battered and broken, expressions of pain on both of heir faces. And then the people came. Doctors, friends' parents, well wishing neighbours it was all too much for her to handle. So she snapped, screaming she ran through the crowd bowling several people over on her mad dash to escape the pain and chaos.  
  
And now she was here, alone on the bank with the sea slowly surrounding her and her pain and misery. Such pain, such horrible pain. She wanted to die where she lay, just make it go away. Maybe she would see them again, waiting for her somewhere, smiling eagerly awaiting their little girl. If only she could see them one last time, to say goodbye, to be cuddled as though she was still only five or six years old. But they were gone now, that was never going to happen again.  
  
Alone with her pain and torment she sat there, the pain of a daughter, and cried into the night.  
  
*******************************  
  
Noly: So what think you?  
  
Sora: do the kind thing and  
  
Kairi: please read and review  
  
Riku: don't be too harsh, Noly might take it too hard, he's like that  
  
Noly: Hey.  
  
Mickey: Well he has a point.  
  
Noly: whatever. As I mentioned this is not actually the first chapter in this story so some things might not have been fully explained, such as the thugs and Sora being on the island. Here is a bit of background. Warning spoilers for the game may be present  
  
After the end cut scene in the game, where Sora Donald and Goofy are chasing Pluto, Pluto leads them to their Gumi ship, which for some reason still exists. They board and discover that the word boarders have not yet finished forming and they can try to make it home. Sora takes the craft in a mad dash towards Destiny Island (next to Disney Isle) but they only made it to traverse town and then the boarders finished and he was forced to lad there.  
  
Kairi on Destiny Island decides to learn to fight so that when the heartless return she can defend herself until Sora gets there. She knows that one will follow the other, as the heartless have to break down the world barriers before Sora can travel between worlds again.  
  
About five months after Ansem is defeated, the adventure took let's say three so that's eight months in total, Sora sees a meteor shower and remembers that this means that the boarders are gone and realises that this means that he can go ham. He totally forgets about the heartless bit. Tells D & G and flies off in the ship to eager to wait for him. Donald is grumpy but gets over it. They have to wait for him to remember and come back or someone else to show up.  
  
The week before on Destiny, two thugs tried to steal a necklace from Sulpha that Tides got her (they are about to start going out) for her birthday. T, S, and Wake put up a fight but lost and got stuck on Papua Island. Kairi had been resting on the tree there after practising her fighting; her weapon was with her. She had learnt very fast. She came to the rescue surprising them she slapped them round the face with the weapon, hit them in the groin and ran off.  
  
Next week the tried to get revenge by attacking them when Kairi had no weapon. Unfortunately for them Sora chose that moment to arrive on scene after landing the Gumi on the back side of the Kids Island (where the raft used to be). The left with a few more bruises. And so they took out their anger by killing Kairi's parents when she was out, again a few days later.  
  
Noly: I promise that I will get around to writing all that into a couple of chapters beforehand  
  
Sora: Yea right  
  
Noly: Shutup, you know what I did to Garret in the 'Golden Sun The Lost Scenes' disclaimer.  
  
Riku: that had a kind of style to it  
  
Noly: Cheers  
  
Riku: I mean you drooped an elephant on him, that's cool  
  
Noly: Yea i guess it is  
  
Sora: [gulp]  
  
Kairi: [giggle]  
  
Noly: anyhow, I will get those written and up as soon as I can, there should also be one or two with Mickey and Riku and their plans.... But I don't intend to give that away just yet. And again as the girl said, please read and review as I need to know what people think of what I am doing so that I can make it better, cheers. Anonymous is accepted. 


End file.
